Mark of Athena Part 1
by 39101clues
Summary: This is part 1 I'll upload more if I get a lot of comments
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys there is actually no part 2 yet i'll upload later if I get a lot of comments**

Percy's POV

The ship had just arrived. I saw Annabeth and recognized her all my memories about her flourished into my head. As she ran towards me it felt like a slow motion picture, the slow running then the emotional hug. She had so much force that she almost toppled me over. Octavian saw her running towards me and thought she was going to attack me so he fired up his army and all his followers started attacking the ship. The most beautiful ship turned into a wreck. Reyna luckily stopped him and when he looked over at me he saw Annabeth wasn't attacking me she was just hugging me. Octavian and company stood over to the side in embarrassment. Annabeth and I had so much to talk about I didn't know when to start so all I said was, "Hey!"

"Hi!" She smiled and then said, "I really missed you it's been 8 months and all I tried to contact you but I couldn't"

"That's probably because for those 8 months Juno put me to sleep and also she took my memory."

"She took your memory? Do you recognize me?"

"Yeah! I kinda drank gorgon's blood and well my memory came back just recently." Before Annabeth could say anything I saw Hazel run away. I chased after her while Annabeth was in my lead.

"Hazel! Hazel! Are you okay?" I heard her sob it was as if she got a flashback or was thinking of the past. "Hazel's part of the roman camp."

"Oh! Hazel I know you don't know me but what's wrong?" She continued to sob and Annabeth put her hand on her shoulder. Hazel seemed to calm down and started to talk.

"I saw Sammy B-b-but he should be dead." She turned pale white as if a ghost. I didn't know who Sammy was but he seemed to be a big part of Hazel's past. I saw Frank come over he looked worried about hazel. When Hazel saw him come she quickly wiped her tears, got up and ran to her cabin. Frank chased after her but she had already locked the door.

"What's up with her? I feel kind of like I know her weird." Leo said as he was coming over.

I quickly lied to cover up suspicion, "She doesn't feel too good"

"Oh! Anyways I was wondering where I should go?"

"Go to Reyna," I said," She'll explain everything." Luckily he left and didn't ask any more questions. Annabeth and I ran up to Hazel's cabin Frank was already there trying to get her to come out and explain.

"Hey guys you know what happened?" Frank asked us. He was so worried about Hazel it was so hard to look at him. So I asked him.

"Do you know anyone named Sammy?"

"No why? Did Hazel mention him?"

Before I could respond in the cabin I heard dozens of gems popping everywhere I better be careful as to what I touch. The door to the cabin also opened with such a force that I thought all the cabins would have shattered. Hazel came out she looked a bit better but there were still gems popping out from her everywhere. I saw Annabeth reaching for one of the diamonds but luckily Hazel snatched it before she could.

"What-the! Gems everywhere. Am I seeing things?"

"Uh-Annabeth those gems are part of Hazel's uh -curse. Don't touch them or you'll be cursed with bad luck." She didn't say anything but she stared in awe. I think she was familiar with weird things she was a demigod after all.

Hazel finally stopped crying and sat down. She started her story while we all gathered around her.

Hazel's POV

Everyone gathered around me like I was some celebrity. I was so scared especially with Frank around. I really didn't want to tell them about Sammy but I knew it was the right thing to do. My face was probably a wreck right now but I was too lazy to get up. I sat down and inhaled a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Sammy was my friend from my past. He- he I mean we went to school together. Gaea told me he died 70 years ago and got married. But-but when I saw that kid from the Roman camp he was identical. He looked just like Sammy and also sounded like him. I-it can't be him he died."

Percy was the first to speak. "Well, I have learnt that in some cases re-incarnation of mortals is possible and perhaps Sammy came from the underworld for some reason in the same body to see you."

"Wait!, "Annabeth said, "That kid you said who looked like Sammy his name is Leo. Was Sammy also a demigod?"

"Um I don't think so. He never told me that."

Annabeth continued and said, "Well, then as Percy said it might be possible for him to come in the form of a demigod but I can't assure you that it is Sammy."

Frank was quiet and didn't say anything. Instead which was very unlike him he excused himself to leave. What had she done bringing Sammy up while Frank was here? She was so angry, worried and feeling a mix of emotions that she wanted to scream.

Percy's Pov

He knew what his friends felt like not just because he cared for them but because he had experienced similar and worse things than what they were going through right now. Camp Jupiter had seemed so peaceful before the Greeks were here. He wondered if it had been a mistake to call them here. Everywhere he looked Greeks and romans were arguing over silly things. He felt sad and his head hung low.

I want you ppl to write your own story for part 3 and submit it to me which ever I think is the best I will put as part 3


End file.
